


Still Kiss Without a Mistletoe

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Genderbender/Genderswap AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisgirl Harry, Cisgirl Louis, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Genderbending, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cisgirl Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days pass by in a blink and before they know it, the holidays are over.  The end of a year and the start of a new one brings one burning question to the forefront of Harry’s mind: will she and Niall ever go out on their first <i>official </i>date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Kiss Without a Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Christmas Must Be Something More_ by Taylor Swift.
> 
> I dunno what happened between this and my first-ever genderbender Narry I wrote around this time last year. I had planned to continue on with their story but uni and general life shiz happened. I am not well-versed in a romantic relationship between two teenaged girls so please tell me in the comments if what I’m depicting is way off the mark. Gotta say, I missed elaborating too much on what type of makeup and outfit the characters have on, haha. (I'm a self-proclaimed makeup addict/junkie/hoarder.)

Harry has been gazing out the window at the sunset, stood in one of her favourite holiday-themed dresses when a rough shake on her shoulder jolts her out of her daydream in a rather rude fashion.

“What d’you want, Gem?” she snaps without fully meaning to.

Gemma has the audacity to laugh. “You’re brooding so much that I’m starting to brood a little bit from the secondary exposure, Haz. Are you still waiting for Ni to ask you out or summat? I mean, the midnight kiss was real cute and all but I guess I can’t blame you for wanting something more.”

Harry glares at her sister in lieu of a proper reply. She hates it when Gemma understands her perfectly and annoys her with her oh-so-superior knowledge. Whilst what Gemma has said is true, Harry doesn’t want to embarrass herself anymore by confirming Gemma’s spot-on guesses.

“Fine, sulk away. You’re so silly,” Gemma huffs as she walks away.

And just because life is a you-know-what, that’s _precisely_ when Niall appears in front of Harry’s eyes. Harry fits her hand into the shape of Niall’s over the glass and Niall responds by leaving a kiss on the other side of the window. She points towards the front door and Harry nods.

Niall doesn’t even bother with a greeting as she storms inside; she simply throws herself at Harry and gives her a bear hug. It’s suffocating as per usual, and Harry smiles at the familiarity.

“Hiya,” Niall says cheerfully after a long hug.

“Hi,” Harry replies. He doesn’t know why her cheeks her heating so quickly when all Niall has done is hug her (for longer than the usual) and glance at her dress.

“How many of those holiday dresses have you got anyway?” Niall jokes. “One for everyday leading up to Christmas, I reckon.”

Harry pouts. “You know that I’ve only got a handful. Besides, you’re the one who got me started on that by giving me the one covered with the baubles pattern.”

Niall’s eyes twinkle at that. “The one with a mistletoe print on the left shoulder?” Harry nods. “See, that was my subtle attempt at tryna tell you that I fancy ya but you were too dense to realise that! Bet you thought that I bought that as a joke.”

Apparently Harry lives surrounded by people who can read her like an open book. Nonetheless, she nods slightly, practically gnawing on her bottom lip.

“Don’t do that,” Niall reprimands him. Harry looks up, not sure what Niall is referring to.

“Do what?”

Niall outstretches her arm and touches Harry’s lower lip with her forefinger. “Chew on your lip. Not only is it bad for your lips but it’s also very distracting in the worst and best ways.”

“Y-you—shut up. You’re not the boss of me,” Harry glowers. She makes a mental note of remembering to work on her angry face later because all she gets from Niall is a loud bout of laughter.

“Anyways,” Niall drawls out the word. “I came here to ask you a very important question. You have to promise that you’ll answer me honestly.”

Harry nods even before Niall’s is done speaking. She adds, “Of course.”

“Wanna go out for coffee tomorrow? Like a proper date at the new café that just opened up close to our school.”

Harry wants to shriek and jump up and down with excitement. Niall has _finally_ asked her out! Harry has to be the biggest idiot on Earth not to say yes to Niall’s invite straight away.

“Yes!” she manages not to sound like she’s been waiting to hear this for forever and a day. “I’ll meet you at your locker after the last lesson, then?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, let’s do that. Can’t wait, darlin’.” Niall winks and Harry feels her pale cheeks getting dyed with deep red again. Tomorrow should be a very intriguing day.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry somehow wakes up three hours before school starts, dazed from the dream that she just had. She can recall it vaguely; how, in the dream, Niall showed up in a sleek, _en vogue_ rich hunter-green dress coat and black skinny jeans whilst Harry went to their date donning the rattiest, holey jumper and sweatpants that she owns. Her face was a mess—concealer in the wrong shade and her mascara was smudged all over her eyes!—and she managed to spill her vanilla rooibos tea all over her shirtfront. Needless to say, Niall stormed out of the store with disgust evident in her sky-blue eyes.

So Harry marches into the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face to snap herself out of it. Her date with Niall is _not_ going to go terribly wrong. Not _ever._ It’s Niall, for crying out loud, her best friend for a long as she can remember and they’ve gone out for coffees loads of times before.

After a subsequent, much-needed self-pep talk session in the shower, she returns to her room and switches on the lights. _Might as well get a head start on getting ready for the day,_ she shrugs mentally.  She applies some of the argan oil thing that is supposed to help tame her curls and make them _not_ look like a hot mess.  Whilst she waits for the oil to absort into her hair, she pulls out all her favourite go-to make-up and digs through her closet for the perfect date outfit. It takes her a while but eventually, she settles for a deep plum peplum top and the same dark-wash skinny jeans that she wears practically on a daily basis. She decides against wearing the ankle-length boots with heels that Gemma gave her for Christmas since she knows that Niall is extremely conscious of their height difference.

Now. Time to put her best face on. Thankfully, she isn’t plagued by the notorious teenage acne . . . yet. All she needs to do is dab on a wee bit of concealer under her eyes and on one spot on the side of his nose and she’s good to go as far as complexion goes. She’s not super handy with her eye makeup so she only dusts some light coppery brown eyeshadow all over her eyelids and coats her lashes with mascara. Harry ends up having to paw through her entire lip product stash before she finds the Dior Addict Gloss in #863 Incroyable (that she received from her mum as her birthday gift last year). She’ll put that on after breakfast.

 

 

-

 

 

As soon as the bell signalling the end of her maths class rings, Harry’s heart jumps to her throat. When she saw Niall earlier, Niall had clapped her on the shoulder and complimented on her lip gloss in an outrageously flirtatious manner. (“I would love to lick that off your lips until they’re not looking so bright and juicy no more.”) Their friends laughed at that and Harry had no choice but to glare at the blonde and admonish her half-heartedly.

“Ready for your first magical date with little Nialler?” Zayn asks Harry, seemingly materialising out of nowhere behind her.

“A) Don’t do that,” Harry glowers. “B) Never in a million years. Zayn, help me out here, do you think I’m dressed appropriately? Am I overdressed for a coffee date?” She grabs the collar of his shirt and he has to gently pry her fingers off it.

“Damn, you’re nervous,” Zayn states the obvious. “I remember feeling the same way before I asked Perrie out. But look where we are now, Haz.” If by that, Zayn mean to convery the fact that he and Perrie are one of the most adorable and PDA-prone couples in school, Harry's understood him perfectly.

“Geez, thanks,” Harry mutters darkly. “You always know what to say.”

“Is Zayn being a right knob again?” Louis asks. Harry wonders when her friends will stop doing that thing where they sneak up on her without her ever realising it. Harry nods with a death glare aimed at Zayn. “Well, if this is about you and Niall’s date, I come bearing good news. Liam is currently talking with Niall, trying to calm her down. Reckon she almost had a panic attack between fourth and fifth lessons.”

Harry’s ears perk at that. “Is she alright? Maybe we should postpone the date until she’s feeling better. I mean I can’t force her to soldier on with our date when she’s doing poorly and—” Louis literally clamps her hand over Harry’s mouth. She grimaces immediately when the lip gloss sticks to her palm.

“Niall and Liam are on their way here as we speak,” Zayn informs her. “As a matter of fact, here they come now. Nice talking to ya, Haz. See ya later!” He hooks his arm with Louis’ and all but drags him away.

“Hi, Harry!” Niall greets her and tackles her with an overly enthusiastic hug. She doesn’t give Harry a chance to say ‘ _hi’_ back before she bulldozes on: “Ready for our date?”

“As ready as I’ll be,” Harry mumbles into Niall’s shoulder. The forest green boat-neck jumper she’s wearing is silky underneath her chin and Harry can’t resist nuzzling into it. From the corner of her eye, she spots Liam giving her a double thumbs-up before he scurries away.

Niall leads Harry away to her souped-up Toyota and opens the door for her. Harry mumbles a squeaky ‘ _ta_ ’ as she climbs in (nearly braining herself on the doorframe, because that’s how suave she is). Niall chats idly about the new classes and asks Harry about hers, which Harry answers with rambling, unnecessarily long answers.

“So,” Niall chirps, switching off the radio, “you’ve been awfully tense all day.”

Harry’s first instinct is to deny it. Knowing too well, however, that Niall can see through whatever she will come up with so she simply nods instead. “I . . . I’ve loved you for ages and it’s weird to think of us as g-girlfriends. In a good way! It’s aces that we’re properly dating now and I think that I’ve always been wanting for this to happen and it’s just the first-date jitters—” Her mini rant is cut off as Niall leans over the centre console and crashes her lips onto Harry’s gently. Niall’s lips smell strongly of vanilla and a small part of Harry’s mind wonders if she’s wearing the MAC Prabal Gurung Tinted Lipglass in Light English Red that Harry had given her for Christmas this year.

Niall’s lips leaves her too soon and when Harry reopens her eyes, she sees that Niall’s face is mere inches away from hers, the corners of her lips curved upwards in a devious grin. “Looks like the best way to calm ya is to kiss you, yeah? And it also stops you from nervously ranting about the silliest things so it’s catching two birds with a single stone.”

Harry drops her gaze. Damn Niall for understand her inside and out. Small, warm fingers tilt her head back up and Harry is forced to gaze into Niall’s bright blue eyes. “Don’t think badly of it. It’s one of the things I love about ya.” Niall unbuckles Harry’s seatbelt for her and gestures vaguely at the café. “Shall we?”

Harry smiles shyly. “Okay.”

 

It shouldn’t surprise Harry that Niall knows the menu off the top of her head. Moreover, she orders for Harry—peppermint butterscotch hot chocolate with no whip—and orders herself a dark hot cholate with caramel drizzle and extra whip along with two red velvet biscuits.  It shouldn't amaze Harry that her bestie-turned-girlfriend knows her better than she knows herself.

“Is this too cliché?” Niall asks Harry bluntly as they sit down at a table that looks out the large window. “Going out for coffee as our first date and sharing biscuits?”

Harry shakes her head. “I don’t mind it ‘cause it’s with you,” she admits honestly.

A massive grin spreads over Niall’s face and Harry smiles back. “Thank fuck," she blurts out.  "Liam made me think that I should have planned something else, that bastard. I’m gonna punch him in the guts for that later.”

Harry laughs. She lifts her hand from her mug to cover both of Niall’s. “Please don’t. Louis won’t be happy about you punching her boyfriend. Again.”

Niall pouts, resembling a kicked puppy all too well for Harry’s benefit. “Stop that. I’ve told you before: violence is not the answer to every tiny squabble you have with our mates, no matter how wrong they were.” Niall pokes his bottom lip out even more and her eyes do _that thing_ where they fill up with unshed tears and literally sparkle beneath the fluorescent lights. “Please quit it!” Harry pleads.

Niall snorts and wipes at the corners of his eyes. “Dammit. Fine, I won’t punch Liam just for ya. Wouldn’t have done so for anyone else.”

Harry beams at her girlfriend. (Holy crap, they’re girlfriends, yeah? This isn’t something she concocted in her head by herself after one too many rum-spiked eggnogs?) “Ta. Love ya,” she giggles. She blushes when her brain cottons on to the fact that she let it slip again. “I meant—”

Harry can’t get another word past her lips because Niall has lifted her hand to her lips to press a soft kiss to her palm. “I know what you meant. I’ve been in love with you for months now and I’m not ‘fraid of telling you this. Hell, I’ll shout it from the rooftops in broad daylight because there’s no way that I can contain it now that I’ve told ya out loud. I’m powerless when it comes to ya, honest; and I don’t care that it’s obvious.” She presses another tender kiss to the palm of Harry’s clammy hand.

“I . . . I don’t know what to say,” she whispers, her throat constricting with unnameable emotions. “I love you—that I know for sure-but I don’t know if I’ll ever love you the way you love me, Ni.”

Niall smiles, the corners of her blue, blue eyes crinkling with it. “Doesn’t matter, at least not right now. All I needed to hear was that you love me too, more than just as a bestie. How ‘bout we head back to mine? We can talk more freely there.”

Harry nods. She feels loads better now that they’ve got the heavy stuff out of the way. After they receive the takeaway cups from the server, they leave the café, hand-in-hand.

 

 

-

 

 

“Quit it, Ni! N-no! _Ah_ , seriously Ni, I’m at my— _NIALL_!” Harry shrieks.

Niall glances up at her, blinking with the innocent of an angel as she pauses what she’s been doing to Harry up until now. “I’m not doing anything wrong,” she challenges with an arched brow.

Harry sighs shakily. Niall has been tickling her along the ribcage mercilessly for the past ten minutes and she swears that she’ll pee herself if this goes on for one more second. God knows how they went from sipping their hot chocolates to a tickling match from hell. She is breathless and since Niall is somehow stronger than she, it’s been an unfair fight from the start.

“I swear I’m gonna pee on you if you tickle me again,” Harry states sternly.

Niall laughs. "Kinky," she comments as the corner of her mouth lifts mischivously.

"Niall!" Harry half-squeals in warning.

Niall does the puppy pout for the second time in the past hour or so. Harry has to force herself to turn her face away from Niall’s glittering blue eyes lest she give in despite her resolve and let Niall tickle her half-way to death again.

“No fair,” Niall whinges. “You’re taking away one of my favourite sources of entertainment.”

Harry makes a soft, disagreeing sound. “And what other means of entertainment do you have in mind?”

Niall doesn’t answer her. Instead, she flings her body at Harry and pins her down to the mattress in one swift, fluid motion—something that Harry can’t even dream of doing without also imagining herself dislocating some joint. She has also rolled Harry around so that they can see eye-to-eye as Niall is sat on Harry, effectively straddling her hips.

“This is a _much_ better form of entertainment,” Niall smirks, adding a wink for the effect.

Harry feels as though she has been one-upped. So, instead of leaving Niall to snatch up all the lead, she sits up to press her lips to Niall’s. Niall’s soft pink lips still smell like a typical MAC lip product and Harry brings her hand up awkwardly to rest between Niall’s shoulder blades. Niall hums into their kiss and reciprocates the gesture, albeit with a different destination for her hands (to Harry’s waist). They slow slide about until Niall is embracing Harry loosely and their kisses turn more passionate. Niall does this wicked thing with her tongue against the corner of Harry’s lips and Harry parts her lips with a gasp.

Okay. Snogging Niall is, hands-down, the best experience Harry has had so far in the new year. She is enveloped in a cloud of Niall’s signature Viktor & Rolf Flowerbomb perfume scent and her hands have somehow ended up tangled up in Niall’s silky blonde ombré hair.

She doesn’t know how long they have been snogging for when a sudden knock on the door startles them. Niall, because it’s _Niall_ , dismisses it continues on kissing Harry even though Harry is half-heartedly pulling back from Niall’s heady, heavenly kisses that never fail to leave her short of breath.

“Feckin' ‘ell,” Greg complains as he barges in through the door. “I gave you a fair warning, didn’ I? Dad wants you both downstairs for dinner and, yes, Harry we already rang your mum to tell her that you’re staying over for dinner.”

Harry feels heat rush up to her cheeks, tinting them a dark shade of scarlet, no doubt. They returned to Niall’s around four so does this mean that she’s spent about two hours up here doing nothing but goofing around with Niall? _Wow, time sure does fly when you’re with someone you cherish the most, don’t it?_ she muses.

“We’ll be downstairs in a mo,” Harry answers for both of them.

Greg’s eyes twinkle. “Yeah, yeah. Take your time, I’ll tell ‘em that you’ll be joinin’ us shortly.”

Harry’s cheeks flare up with heat again and Niall has to throw a pillow at her brother to shoo him out.

“Now,” Niall smirks as she turns back around to face Harry. “Where were we before we were obnoxiously interrupted by my oh-so-gracious bro?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends another year of writing 1D fics. This will be my last (1D) fic for the year of 2014. Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting my stories so far! Hope this year has been wonderful for you lovelies and best wishes for the upcoming year! <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. : Please tell me if I should attempt to continue on with this 'verse or not. I'd really appreciate it if y'all did! ;-*


End file.
